Encontro
by KyleEverdeen
Summary: Ser diferente deveria ser normal.Mas o mundo não pensa assim.Sobretudo quando você não deveria existir.E quando se possui marcas que impedem todos de esquecerem o que você é.Haveria um lugar onde enfim seus cabelos negros e perturbadores olhos cinzentos fossem simplesmente aceitos? pinhão mencionado.Alusão a mpreg


Essa fic contém insinuações de /HP

Encontro

Se seus pais estivessem vivos o que pensariam dela?Será que o mundo a trataria de forma diferente ou seria m ainda mais preconceituosos se eles estivessem com ela,como a família que deveriam ter sido?Não havia como ela se sentia estranhamente só ali,talvez fosse justamente por ser diferente.

Naly era uma garota sem duvida fora alvo dos mais variados olhares,desde quando podia se lembrar era assim,e mesmo antes de sua mais antiga recordação fora assim também .As fotos de jornal estavam lá para provar que ela era um bebê pequeno e indefeso.O mundo bruxo sempre quisera vasculhar os menores detalhes de sua Naly era algo ú que não deveria existir em nenhum cabelos negros e rebeldes eram usados repicados e curtos,faziam um belo par com seus olhos cinzentos e frios.

Ela era bonita com toda certeza,mas sua beleza e seu porte aristocrático não melhoravam a situaçã uma marca ,uma marca permanente de quem ela era.E de sua diferença para todas as outras pessoas do mundo.O uniforme de Hogwarts com brasão de Corvinal lhe parecia fora de lugar,enquanto observava seu próprio reflexo no vidro.

Muitas coisas pareciam fora de lugar para ela,mas isso era uma coisa familiar,familiar como fato de não se encaixar bem em nenhum criança começou a notar que não se parecia com nenhum dos membros de sua famí calorosos e corajosos estranhamente também não possuía nada que pudesse remetê-la aos Granger ou qualquer outra família que pudesse ter ligação com a sua.

Os cabelos,os olhos,o modo estranho como as pessoas olhavam e apontavam quando saia da Toca,ou mesmo a revolta de tio Rony quando os jornais chegavam estampando fotos de ao mundo que ela era toda aquela lenda tinha sido rela e realmente deixara algo para trá quando as perguntas começaram a despontar e ela mal tinha cinco anos.

Foi então que seus avós Arthur e Molly resolveram lhe explicar algumas coisa sobre sua origem.E então Naly soube que jamais seria aceita porque simplesmente era diferente tudo,não pertencia a lugar uma família que amava,um ao mesmo tempo sentia como se aquelas coisas fosse apenas embarcou para Hogwarts naquele ano e se sentara embaixo do chapéu seletor,o ouviu em dú não sabia para onde mandá-la,ela era um enigma.O velho seletor cogitava Grifinória ou Sonserina,mas a menina rejeitara aquela oferta.Não queria nenhuma daquelas casas.Não queria que as pessoas esperassem que ela se parecesse mais com deles do que com o verdade ela não queria que esperassem que ela fosse um extensão desejava ser apenas Naly.E assim só restara Corvinal.Não era sentimental o suficiente para Lufa-lufa,mas sem dúvida era astuciosa o bastante para conseguir se encaixar entre os corvinos.

Ela olhava calmamente os troféus de quadribol da estavam gravados os nomes sabia tão pouco sobre o que livros e jornais contavam,mas sabia bem que boa parte daquilo tudo era invenção e especulação distante da realidade.E sua família dizia que ainda era demais para captarem a ela aquela histó entendia a preocupação deles,mas também sentia revolta,porque todos escondiam algo dela?Algum dia seria a hora? isso queria aproveitar a estadia para conseguir saber algo mais sobre era saber um pouco mais sobre sua própria sabia que não hesitaria em usar qualquer método para atingir seus conseguiria atingir os fins que desejava,sempre.

-Olá.-disse uma voz atrás da menina.

Ela se voltou e deu de cara com um garoto um pouco mais ano que lembrava vagamente dele na seleção,em seu peito o brasão da tinha cabelos negros como os seus,mas eram curtinhos e enrolados,os olhos caramelo brilhavam no rosto negro.

-Oi.-respondeu curta.

-Eu sou Keane.-disse estendendo a mão

-Naly.-respondeu pegando a mão dele

-Eu sei,vi quando te chamaram na seleção.-disse o garotinho.-Olhando os troféus?

-Sim.São bonitos.-respondeu lacô ele a vira na seleção sabia quem era.E mesmo assim se á que bom sonserino queria ganhar alguma coisa se aproximando dela?

-É são bonitos mesmo.O nome do meu pai está ali.-disse ele apontando a insígnia com o nome Blaise Zabine , nome soava estranhamente conhecido,mas a garota não se lembrava do porque.

-Ahn.-respondeu Naly olhando de canto de olho para o garoto.

-Sabe ele já me falou sobre você.-disse Keane.

-Todos sempre falam.-disse a menina dando um olhar de desgosto ao sonserino e dando as costas para ir embora.

-Espera!-disse o menino segurando o braço dela.-Não foi por causa dos jornais!Ele conhecia seu e minha mãe eram os melhores amigos dele.

Ela ão se era o nome que vinha junto com o de Pansy em cartões junto com presentes de natal e aniversario todos os nenhuma visita, avós diziam que eram velhos amigos da família,viviam na França.

-Solta ela!-disse uma voz furiosa atrás deles.-Vamos largue ou vai se arrepender!

Naly nem precisava se voltar para ter certeza de quem Weasley,seu primo esquentado .Eles estava também no primeiro ano.E era um orgulhos membro da casa dos leões.

-Está tudo bem Hugo.-respondeu puxando o braço da mão de Keane.-Estávamos só é Keane.

-Prazer.-disse o garoto moreno esticando a mão.O grifinório ruivo torceu o nariz ao olhar o brasão da sonserina no peito do garoto mas pegou a mão mesmo assim.

-Olá.-disse o ruivo soltando rapidamente a mão do sonserino.

-Hugo é meu primo.-esclareceu Naly para Keane.

-Primo?Estranho eu achava que seus pais eram filhos únicos.-disse o moreno franzindo a testa.

-E é meu primo por consideração.-esclareceu a garota.

.-disse Keane.

-Algum problema com isso?-irritou-se Hugo.

-Nã algum.-disse o moreno.

-Com licença.-uma voz soou hesitante atrás deles no corredor.

Os três se voltaram e deram de cara com uma menina loira de cabelos platinados,descalça e com um ar sonhador em seus olhos castanhos.

-Vocês viram um sapo por aqui?-perguntou docemente.

-Não.- responderam Naly e Keane .

-Ahn,você está descalça.-disse Hugo apontando os pés da menina.

-Sim,esconderam meus sapatos.-disse ela olhando os pés.-Não meu sapo Trevor sumiu!E tenho de achá-lo.

-Porque esconderam seus sapatos?-quis saber Keane.

-Sou..um pouco pessoas normais não lidam bem com as pessoas diferentes.-respondem a menina,colocando uma mecha do cabelo loiro para trás deixando entrever o brasão da Lufa,-lufa em seu peito.

Naly sentiu o estômago apertar ela entendia bem fora estranha demais para ser aceita pelo mundo.

-Isso não é não podem pegar suas coisas.-disse Hugo

-É verdade!Seja que for essa pessoa merece uma lição.-Disse Naly.

-Concordo plenamente.-disse Keane.-Mas quem é você?

-Eu sou Andine.-disse ela para os três.

-Keane.-acenou.

-Hugo.-se apresentou sorrindo.

-Naly.-disse a menina.

-Naly?Que nome bonito!-sorriu a loirinha

-Obrigada.é uma homenagem para minhas avós,uma união do nome delas.-esclareceu a morena.

-Elas devem ter ficado contentes com isso!-disse Andine

-Talvez,se estivessem vivas quando nasci.-disse a garota desviando os olhos.

-Oh! Tenho certeza que ficaram felizes,mesmo assim!-disse a loira com seu ar distante e então espirrou.-Acho que o chão está muito frio!-justificou.

-Hum isso me lembra gente nesse castelo que precisa de um lição.-disse Naly-O que vocês acham de darmos o que essa gente merece?

-Eu uma boa vingança.-disse Keane.

-Eu também,mas não por vinganç é justiça.-disse Hugo

-Eu adoraria ajudar vocês!-disse Andine.

-Então vamos fazer um trato.Nós não vamos só ajudar Andine dando que esse pessoal vamos viver grandes aventuras aqui!Hogwarts é para sempre!E nós vamos ficar na história desse lugar!-propôs Keane.

-Como assim?-quis saber Hugo.

-Hora meus pais viveram grandes aventuras aqui!E eu quero viver também!Mas minhas próprias aventuras!Ser lembrado em Hogwarts por quem sou não pelo nome deles!Além disso vai ser muito divertido!-disse o moreno.

Os outros se tinham vontade de viver grandes aventuras,todos queriam ser apenas eles mesmos e não sombras de sues aquela loucura daria certo?Eram membro de cada casa .Mas talvez fosse essa sua forç completavam.

-Eu topo.-disse Andine,feliz por ter encontrado amigos.

-Eu também.-concordou Hugo empolgado em experimentar aventuras,provar sua valentia.

-Naly?-perguntou Keane.

A garota de olhos cinzentos fitou os três jovens diante de seria uma integração ,um de cada casa, alunos dispostos a virar Hogwarts de cabeça para baixo e se divertirem,fazerem justiça,pregarem peç gente diria que aquilo era impossí fosse.

Então um sorriso irônico se desenhou nos lábios justamente ela poderia duvidar de alguma coisa?Ela que era filha de um membro da sonserina e outro da grifinó que isso ela que era fruto de uma união amor lendário entre dois dos maiores bruxos de seu pais que deram a vida para que ela pudesse crescer em um mundo livre de pais que enfrentaram o mundo bruxo de peito aberto e assumiram o que sentiam em meio a uma guerra.

E ela era o resultado de todo aquele sentimento.A força do amor daqueles dois fizera algo absolutamente impossí uma vida nova sendo um casal de origem a mundo bruxo conhecia seus rosto,fora vigiada desde uma parte do tempo sentiras-se amargurada pois nunca encontrara um lugar onde se naquele momento era era Hogwarts e poderia ser seu lar finalmente.Não só porque abrigara seus porque sentia que encontra ali verdadeiros amigos.O brasão de Corvinal não parecia mais fora de parte de quem ela como seus traços,seu sangue.

-É claro que eu aceito.-disse colocando mão para frente e que logo foi coberta por outras três.-E tenho uma coisa para nós.

-Que tipo de coisa?-quis saber Keane.

-Algo para nossas aventuras.-dizendo tirou de dentro das vestes um de seus maiores tesouros.

Os outros três olharam para o pergaminho em branco estendeu a varinha e disse

-Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.-e diante dos olhos das crianças as frases surgiram:

**Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinha e Pontas,**

fornecedores de recursos para feiticeiros malfeitores,

têm a honra de apresentar

**O MAPA DO MAROTO**

Antes que tivessem tempo de analisar melhor o mapa os quatro ouviram passos e Naly sussurou:

-Malfeito feito.-o o pergaminho voltou a ficar em quatro se voltaram e direção ao som e viram um dos professores se era Seamus Finnigan,professor de quadribol.

-Oh ,olá.-ele olhos correndo pelos alunos.

-Olá professor.-disseram os quatro.

-Olhando os troféus?-ele perguntou.

-É,mas sabe está tarde e vamos ..jantar- disse Hugo.

-Claro.-assentiu o adulto e não lhe escapou o olhar cúmplice que os quatro trocaram antes de desaparecerem correndo pelos corredores.

"Hum-pensou o irlandês-Keane Parkinson Zabine,Hugo Granger Weasley,Andine Lovegood Longbotton ,e Naly Potter Malfoy juntos?Céus se eles herdaram um décimo do talento para confusão de seus pais essa escola está perdida!Se separados eles já causariam estragos se quisessem, juntos eles vão por esse castelo abaixo!Ahn isso vai ser divertido!"

E com um sorriso travesso o irlandês saiu ano prometia.


End file.
